The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) comprise light sources formed of GaAs-based, AlGaAs-based, GaN-based, InGaN-based, and InGaAlP-based semiconductor compounds.
Such light emitting diodes are packaged to function as light emitting devices for emitting light having various colors. The light emitting devices are used as light sources of various devices such as lamp-on indicators for emitting light of colors, character displays, and image displays.